The present invention relates to artificial flowers and more particularly to a method for manufacturing artificial flower buds.
Artificial flowers have been manufactured in many different ways. Quite often these techniques include the molding of individual flower petals and the attachment of these parts to a central stem to form a complete flower. It is apparent that the cost of manufacturing such artificial flowers would be reduced by reduction in the number of parts required to make the individual flowers.
While artificial flowers have generally been used merely for decorative purposes, some of the artificial flowers have also found other uses. In particular, when an artificial flower or flower bud defines a cup shaped cavity it can be used as a rice holder and dispenser which is quite popular for wedding ceremonies. Such an artificial flower can be used as part of a decorative flower arrangement and then distributed to wedding guests carrying a small quantity of rice for use by the guests in the ceremony.
Thus, it is seen that it is desirable to provide a simple manner of producing such artificial flowers which are both decorative and useful.